Baby Brother's Love
by Doll Girl
Summary: Mike takes a hit for Don and dies. Can Don overcome his grief? This is Don and Mike centric.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Hey guys I'm baaaaaaaak! Out of BMT and at Tech School and soon to graduate! I will be traveling and writing. Warning I have not written in awhile so I'm a little rusty. For those of you who have forgotten me I am in the Air Force.

Baby Brother's Love

"Donny watch out!"

Don turned around at the sound of the gunshot and drew in a breath. "Mikey NO!"

Mike had run in front of him and taken the bullet. He slumped to the ground. His blood stained the sidewalk.

"NO!" Donny screamed. He knelt beside him and tried to stop the blood.

It wouldn't stop.

"Mikey hold on! Please hang on!" Don begged. His tears stained his cheeks.

Mike put his hand on his brother's. "It hit my heart Donny. I'm not gonna make it."

"Yes you are! Don't talk like that. Everything'll be fine you'll see."

"I love you Donatello. Thank you for everything." At that Mike's innocent soul left him.

Don broke down then. His precious baby brother was gone. Michelangelo had just done the one thing that he , Raph, and Leo had always tried to do. Mike had protected him.

"Donny?"

Don looked up and met eyes with Casey. "H-he took a shot that was m-meant for m-me!"

Casey took off his hockey mask. "Oh God is he…"

Don nodded. It's n-not f-fair! Mike deserved a hell of a lot more than an end like this! He shouldn't of taken my hit!"

Casey knelt down beside his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He did it out of love."

Don looked at his baby brother's peaceful face. He gently touched Mike's cheek. "Mike said that the bullet hit his heart. It's not hard to miss."

Casey helped Don carry Mike home. During the trip Donatello had flashbacks of the times he had had with his brother.

Leo and Raph stared at Mike's dead body.

"When I find the sonuva bitch that did this…" Raph said cracking his knuckles but crying as well.

"Oh Mike," Leo choked. Tears poured out of the elder brother's eyes.

Splinter stepped out and stood motionless at Michelangelo's dead body. "N-no…"

Don quietly explained what happened. "It's all my fault."

Upon hearing that Leo and Raph were immediately by his side and comforting him.

Donatello could fix anything. Anything except the hole in his heart that had once held his youthful brother.

That night Don had a dream…

Mikey was standing in front of him with his usual bright smile. H motioned for his brother to follow. He led Don to his bedroom where he opened his bedside drawer. He pulled out his sketchbook and held it up. He nodded and put it back.

(end dream)

Don woke up and went straight to the bedroom. He stopped and looked around.

The room it self was warm and bright, just as Michelangelo had once been. It was messy but welcoming. On his bed was Mike's most valuable possession: his old, brown teddy bear.

Don smiled a bit as he remembered how much Mike had loved that bear. He went to the drawer and lifted out the sketchbook. He was astounded at the artwork and poetry on each page. He stopped at one particular picture and held back tears.

The picture was of him. His stance was calm, yet fierce. His eyes shone with intelligence and gentleness, but most of all was love. The poem went deep and touched his very soul.

Don hugged the sketchbook close. This was all that was left of Mike's heart and soul. He took the book back to his room and put it in a safe place. He then put on his disguise and left.

He went straight to the park and sat in a flower bed that had a perfect view of the clear night sky. "Mike you passed on before I could tell you how much you mean to me. I love you even as you are gone. Nothing and no one can replace you. You were our shining light in a dark life that we had been forced to accept. You gave all of us a reason to laugh and to live. You were so full of life baby bro. I miss that and I miss you. We all do. Honestly, I don't know if we'll ever laugh again." He shed more tears of heartbreak.

"You will Donny."

Don opened his eyes and nearly fell back with shock. "M-Mikey!"

Mike nodded. "Donny I came to talk to you. Please quit blaming yourself. It's starting to scare me. I gave you that dream for a reason. Donny, where I am now is a beautiful place and I don't want you there with me quite just yet."

Don shook his head. "How can you be here? You died in my arms Michelangelo!"

"As I said I came to talk to you. I'm not a ghost but because I was loved so much I became a guardian angel to lost children. You freed me. What I did I did it because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. Bro, you took care of me. That picture and poem represents sixteen years of payback. You listened and comforted me when I was upset and put up with me. You didn't have to say that you love me you proved it. I want you to promise me something."

"A-anything," Don stammered.

Mike hugged him. "Don't you change at all. I'll not only be watching over the lost children but I'll be watching you and the others."

Don returned the hug. He shut his eyes. "I promise Mikey."

Mike vanished causing Don to fall forward. He opened his eyes and saw a dove in front of him.

The dove cooed and flew away.

Don let out a breath. He felt more comforted now even though it still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as before. He knew he could go on. The healing would take time.

Don got up and returned to the sewers. His heart was still heavy with grief but he knew that the sun would come out tomorrow.

The End

A/N I had written it differently but I typed it another way. Anywho, y'all know what to do!


End file.
